


Bonus stuff for Lovesick

by cosmic_ink, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Lovesick [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Overstimulation, Soft Tsundere Ink, Tsundere, Tsundere Ink, Tsundere ink discussion, XD, comment convos, conversation with Write, convo in the comments, cuz crossy boy was pounced, it spiraled out of control, its the dirty~, mm hm hmm yes~, sorta - Freeform, u heard me - Freeform, yeah - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Some stuff from the comments,The place where u find buried secrets....treasures.....untold tales of old....And a nsfw collab apparently
Relationships: Creammare - freeform - Relationship, Cross/Dream/Nightmare, Error/Ink
Series: Lovesick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861348
Comments: 81
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment convo with writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom 
> 
> Things are getting outta our hands XD

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink is low key tsundere in the sense that he outright would deny if he feels any sort of affection to anyone. But not in a violent way.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ooooh wow, not that you mention it, it does makes sense XD  
Soft tsudere Ink, that’s a new take OvO

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: Ah no I just helped you for the sake of the multiverse that's all... really....... stop looking at me like that..............

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

lmaooooooo XD

I love this

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

In another multiverse... far...... FAR...... away.........

Ink pulls a prank.

Error: Goddamn it Ink how about i throw you out this window?!

Ink: You know you love it.

Error: *genuinely* I love you but I ain’t taking this lying down.

Ink: *sudden blush* N-no you don’t-

Error: Hm?

Ink: No never mind-

Error: I love you. I'm not going to bother lying about that.

Ink: That’s- low move Error. You know I can’t-

Error: I don’t care. We’re both immortal guardians here. I have years ahead of me to get over whatever hangups I might have regarding your soullessness.

Ink: You know that's messed up...

Error: We’re both messed up. *shrugs*

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

oh how the turn have tables! XD

It’s trueeeeeeee  
They have centuries to themselves, millennia even

Gay disaster gods, both immortal and have nothing to do about it  
The perfect dynamic ship

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

now to get ink to accept that.

A hardy endeavor.

Ink: *being a gremlin bastard*

Error: *shows genuine affection*

Ink: *immediately needs to leave*

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Meanwhile Dream and Blue are just enjoying the show

Blue: Get down from there!

Ink: *perched on top of the chandelier* hey Dream! Check out this view

Dream: I’m about to call Error over, he said he’s bringing over your favorite type of coffee Ink!

Dream: With. Lots. Of. LOVE

Ink: oh shit—

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

One way to get Ink stuttering, a guide by Dream;

Ink: Hehe I'm sure Error won't miss this jacket.

Dream: Is it made from boyfriend material?

Ink: *drops jacket* S-Shut Up-!!

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

I’m loving this way more than I should XD

Ink is so keeping that jacket, it’d be his comfort item on his down days

Error: you just have to ask, squid! I’m literally right here.

Ink: oh do u hear something? Nope? Eh. Just gonna go steal another one of Error’s scarves again

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Hey Epic... i got a bad feeling today.

Epic: ? Well anything can happen inbetween universes I guess.

Cross: It's a peculiar feeling.....

Cross: Someone troublesome is about to come by.

Epic: Troublesome?

Cross: Troublesome in every sense of the word.

Epic: ??? That's barely any info-

Ink: *crashes in* Hey~~~

Epic: _Ah that guy_

Ink: What were you talking about me?~

Cross: Ugh. What do you want Ink?

Epic: Sup dude.

Ink: .....I don't remember.

Cross: **Figures**

Epic: Wanna play this video game?

Ink: OK! :D Wait actually no- *looks at scarf* Ah right I needed to ask Epic about void magic-........Something about void magic! *has a blush on his face*

Epic: ? Alright, well I'm here?

Ink: Uh, can we go in private?...

Epic: Kay, bye Cross~

\------------

Epic: .....Bruh, I am about to tell you ground breaking news.

Ink: ???

Epic: You have the type of sickness only Error can cure.

Ink: Huh?

Epic: Smooch that man.

Ink: _!!!!!!!! NO!!!!_

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ink’s bastard energy rlly do be so potent that no matter who you are, you’ll sense him a mile away, between universes

Nightmare: Error! We need you on this mission

Error: *groans* can’t it wait? I’m binging

Nightmare: I’ll have Cross and Dust steal u a month’s worth of UF chocolates if u come

Error: *squints*

Nightmare: .......

Error: ugh Night you can’t keep calling me just because my lov— Ink is there!

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error is the least problematic when saying I love you. Doesn't hesitate at all. Will throw the ily bomb almost seemingly unprompted, and will make Ink a flustered mess.

Ink: Hey Error~

Error, instantly holding Ink's hand in his: Hey love.

Ink: ........you stop that.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

OH HOW TURN TABLES HAVE FUCKING FLIPPED

Better luck next time Ink XD

Error: *holding Ink’s skull in between two pieces of bread*

Error: what are you...?

Ink: *blushes a full rainbow* .....an idiot sandwich

Error: *leans in for a peck, smiles as he whispers* you’re my idiot sandwich tho

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: hhhhHhHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ink starts to have limits for the amount of affection he can handle from Error.

Like.

It used to be Error having limits to being touched.

But now Ink has limits on the amount of genuine affection Error might show him.

The tables are spinning through earth's orbit.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Fuck yeah!

Love the contrast my godddddd!

Ink: *already a full rainbow thousand times over*

Error: too much?

Ink: *hides into his scarf, a nod*

Error: okay, you wanna lay down on my lap instead?

Ink: *another nod, it scrunches up his scarf*

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Only Error can get Ink to be a mess like that because Ink knows Error means it.

at some point Ink realizes he's starting to think more and more about Error, and panics because No Wait That's Not Right.

Error: Hey Ink-

Ink: *disappears*

Error: ......

Error: *proceeds to hunt Ink down across the multiverse*

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Skslskkskskksksklalalsmodo XD

Error: Have u seen this squid ball?

Error: he’s loud, talks a lot, can’t sit still, and is a shortY

Ink: *morphs into existence* hey! I’m not sh-OH CRAP

Error: works every time

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error kidnaps Ink to Outertale after that and just hugs him, binding his wrists with strings.

Ink: W-what's with this position-

Error: Until you spit out why you were avoiding me you're stuck here.

Ink: *internal screaming because he can feel Error's staticy touch even through his own clothing and aaaaaaa*

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

*slams the table like Bongo Cat*

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa yes pls and thank u!

Error: *loops his arms around Ink’s middle, nuzzles close*

Ink: *trying very hard not to throw up*

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: y-you know i might end up throwing up-

Error: Eh. that's why you're not facing me duh. *runs hands losely down the others sides, experimentally feeling the others ribcage through the shirt

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ink: *gently stops Error’s hands, instead, he guides them to settle on his chest, where his soul might’ve been, if he had one*

Ink: *leans back onto Error’s chest, breathing deeply*

Ink: ......you feel that? There’s nothing there, just an empty rib cage.

Error: *feels small droplets of wetness dripping onto his and Ink’s joined hands*

Error: *leans over Ink’s shoulder* what’s rlly wrong Ink...?

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: ....I'm getting.....feelings

Error: ? Wha-

Ink: I-I said I'm getting Feelings!!!

Ink: A-and- and-....

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ink: I’m feel so confused, and weird....I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

Ink: *hides into Error’s neck, arms and legs clinging koala style against the glitch*

Ink: *muffled* I don’t know what this is, what this means....I just....

Ink: *looks up with eyelights of blues and pink* I’m so scared, Error

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: *is now concerned, kind of uncomfy at the koala style, glitching pretty badly* O-okay calm down... (when did he get out of the strings?!) *wraps his arms firmer around the other regardless*

Error, thinking: (Feelings. Ink having feelings...)

Error: ...What... makes you have these feelings?...(*darkl* if it's someone or something other than me i will destroy them)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ink: *buries his skull deeper, nuzzling*

Ink: It’s..... _you_

Ink: *is running thru his blue paint super fast, fully expecting Error to push him of*

Pfffftttttt Error getting possessive yes pls! XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: ..... *squeezes him tighter by the waist, a soft smile gracing his face, hidden from Ink* Heh, that's good then.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

The two has been sitting for a while, neither has moved since

Error: *groans* cmon squid, I think we should get up

Ink: *doesn't budge*

Error: *sighs* Ink we can cuddle more ltr we just ne-

Ink: *Colorless orbits stares back*

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: ...Heh. Guess you will be out of commission for a while.

Error: .....

Error: Well, there doesn't need to be any limit to that, right?

He opens a portal to his anti-void, picking Ink up bridal style.

Error: Being without paints won't kill you after all~

He enters the portal, without looking back at Outertale.

And then seals off the anti-void.

"You only need me to give you feelings."

"Only me."

"Wether it's bad or good..."

"As long as it's me, that's all that matters."

(im going down the yandere mode)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

*s w o o n s*

Am squealing like a hungry baby bird, THIS IS GUD

Honestly, I see possible yandere tendencies in both of them XD

Also, killing/destroying ppl is such a everyday thing for Error  
Killing someone over Ink should be the equivalent of a mundane kick to the nuts in Error’s case lols

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

yep yep

If they're really an important character they will either be resurrected again... or stay dead because that's needed for other character's development. Either way, that would be all about the Creators will, so don't come crying to him about revenge or something like that.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ooooo Coolios!

Let’s put some more fluff in here

Nightmare: gah!? Error!

Error: hm?

Nightmare: wtf is this?

Error: ??? *he’s sitting on a beanbag in the castle’s game room, with Ink once again clinging to him koala mode*

Error: oh this? *gestures to himself and ink* yeah so, I tried, but there’s nothing I can do about it

Nightmare: the hell...?

Error: don’t believe me? Go ahead

Nightmare: *gives a wary look, before slowly extending a tentacle to nudge Ink away*

Ink: *feral growls in reply, currently low on ink to btw*

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

onvkjsfksksklsj

nice~~

it's 1 am where i am so

good night~~~~~

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Wokay, night night~

Error: see, told ya

Ink: *clings tighter, nuzzles deeper into Error’s chest*

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

It doesn't go unnoticed by Nightmare and Dream that Ink and Error's relationship is.. hmm... how do they put it....

_It's kind of like THAT right?_

is what the twins thought, for the first time in mutual agreement.

Cross decidedly doesn't want to mess with that. He would rather stay far, far away from that in fact!

Because he can see the death flags coming for him a mile away if he interacts with one of them for a single second.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

The only ones allowed to get near these two during Cuddle Time is either their kids (if they got ‘em), Ink’s dads, and Geno’s fam

For Dream and Nightmare, it depends on Ink’s mood XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross has to keep the two from going off to their deaths.

Reason why he's in charge of this;

Both of them listen to him better than they do to Blue, Killer, Dust and Horror.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

The two being Dream and Nightmare ye? Or Ink and Error? O^O

Pffffttttttt Cross is the the lovable peacemaker between the twins if that’s the case XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream and Nightmare.

Yes he do be the lovable peacemaker. Also an oblivious one.

Error: ...Cross tell your idiot to calm down.

Cross: Not mine, that's Killer's.

Error: Wait- you aren't?- Oh. OH.

Cross: ???

Error: Oh my god.

Blue: You finally understand my pain don't you Error?

Error: My condolences.

Cross: ?????? What?

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

LMAOOOOOOOO

Jeezus Cross u dense lovable Oreo

It takes both the twins tackling him with a kiss (a hug wouldn’t be enough anymore) to rlly have him register the OBVIOUS fact

Cross: *shudders* why do I feel like I should start running...?

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

It might take very deep kiss~

VERY deep~

With tongues involved huehuehue-

Epic: Bruh.

Cross: Dude what?

Epic: Bruh

Cross: ????

Epic: Don't come crying to me when they both eat you.

Cross: W-Who eats me?!?!? What?!?!?

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Blue: 20 bucks say that Cross wouldn’t last 3 days without getting pounced

Error: are u kidding?? The twins are gonna DESTROY him in a day

........

Killer: yo Cross! The boss say u gotta stay back for this mission, watch the castle for us will ya?

Cross: wait wut—

Killer: also words of advice, eat more during lunch, u might need the energy *grimaced with pity*

Cross: Killer wait—

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The castle corridors were empty.

Cross sighed. There rarely ever was anything to do in the castle, other than maybe spar with training dummy's, or read a book. He wonders why Boss wanted him to stay back...

Not only that he can't seem to find him? He knows he's here. He can feel the familiar, pressing presence of Nightmare. But... he can't see the embodiment of negativity anywhere.

"Boss?" he called out experimentally.

Silence.

Just as he was about to give up and continue on with simply making a few rounds around the castle, he suddenly felt the familiar feeling of airlessness that comes with a short cut and-

Suddenly he was on a bed, Nightmare towering over him with an intense gaze.

Looking....Looking feral.

And...what was that scent it smelled like- Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

Was Nightmare in heat?!?!?

"W-wait-" he tried to speak out but tentacles were already working up his legs.

_I'm not really against this but-_

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

“N-Ngh...” Cross whimpered slightly at a tentacle teasing the waistband of his shorts, some of them advancing up to the beginning of his ribs.

Nightmare let out a guttural growl that had Cross freezing, feeling a whole body shiver run thru his incapacitated form.

The dark lord leaned down closer, hot breathe tickling against the other’s neck as he hunched over Cross’ form, a deep rumble emitting from his chest.

“ **C r o s s.....** ” A voice so deep, it carried a resounding growl coming from Nightmare’s teeth.

His single teal eyelight gleamed with a smoldering intensity, heavy with unspoken desire that left nothing to the imagination with the way his appendages foiled against his prey’s limbs.

 _H-Holy fuck...._ Cross bit down on his teeth, stifling a moan as a dripping tendril found interest in a particular spot on his ribs.

“Night....ma-“ The rest of his call were cut off when he heard another growl coming from the side of the bed.

In an instant, he felt himself lifted up. Nightmares oozing limbs held him close to his chest as the king snarled in reply to the direction of the noise, baring razor fangs at the newcomer’s interruption.

Cross, despite the tight hold he was in, chanced a look over his shoulder. He felt his soul skipped a beat.

_D-Dream?!_

(Yo I just woke up, and was SHOOK to find an actual fic for a reply XD)

(This is getting g o o d~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the rest~ 
> 
> Cuz I’m not done editing them yet XD


	2. Huehue

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

_This can't lead towards anywhere good._

Dream growl seemed to echo.

Feral is the thought that crosses(ha) his mind before suddenly the grip of the limbs tightened to borderline painful- not actually hurting, and he has endured worse than this- but it was still enough to make his breath hitch.

And suddenly the grip loosens and Nightmare's hand immediately trails down to his coccyx, into his shorts past his waistband, and suddenly he's choking on a surprised moan as phalanges rub slowly, but intensely into his pubic symphysis.

There is an answering purr at the noise of pleasure he makes, and Cross feels his face burning with his magic as Dream's eye lights lock to where Nightmare's hand was doing hidden work behind clothing.

"Dream-" his voice cuts off, sounding like he's trying to protest against something.

_Dream what?_

_Don't look?_

It's so hard to think what he should be protesting against when his unformed magic is swirling down there, and he's trying not to buck up into Nightmare's hand.

There are more growls that echo around the room and his legs are being parted by another set of hands that feel shockingly hot compared to Nightmare's ice cold touches.

\-----------------------

cosmic_ink:

The sudden grip had Cross yelping, tilting forward onto the dark guardian’s front. His hands scrambled for hold on Nightmare, before settling on having his arms draped over the latter’s shoulders.

Along with the newly acquired hold, he felt a warm body slotting into place behind him, the bed dipped down with the person’s weight on the mattress.

“D-Dream....?” Cross stuttered out in a shaky tone, prompting the guardian in question to purred down his neck at his call.

He was now caged between both guardian’s bodies, with Dream positioned behind his back while Nightmare occupied his front.

“S-Shit....hngh....” Cross let loose a whimper, feeling the ice cold tentacles continued with their endeavor on his legs and ribs. A few of them being bolder than the rest, slid below his waistband to caress along the wandering hands in around his pelvis, making his magic hummed in need.

Dream growled lowly as he leaned closer, meeting his brother’s smug snarl with glowing orbits narrowed into golden slits, wanting to please their captured prey as much his twin. He won’t back down, just you wait.

“Ah...!” Cross’ skull threw itself back in pleasure, his eyelights rolling back at the sudden harsh bite to his clavicle. His gathering magic snapped into existence, forming a dripping entrance between his legs.

The former guard was panting now, frantic breaths came tumbling out his mouth in fervor. In his foggy stupor, he almost didn’t catch the pleased growl uttered by the darker twin.

It wasn’t until sharp fangs meeting his teeth did Cross realize he was being kissed, blissfully closing his sockets as he surrendered himself to the guardian twins’ clutches.

\-----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare's tongue is long, Cross observes briefly in the heat induced haze, and then simply lets his mouth fall open, his formed purple tongue being rubbed over before the entire tongue shoves itself deep like its trying to claim his mouth.

Cross shudders at the feeling of the cold tip rubbing along his slit, barely brushing against his clit, and lets out a whine as Dream laves his hot tongue against the bitemark.

His legs spread open further as he feels the hot touch wondering down his pants, joining the tentacle in the teasing of his entrance, Dream's phalanges softly pressing against his folds while Nightmare growls, and just rips away Cross's shirt and shorts with a look of annoyance and satisfaction.

Cross can't bring himself to even resent that because all he can focus on is all these touches on his ecto thighs, his ribs, his spine, across his fold and slit and none of them are going in.

Finally, with a frustrated growl of his own he breaks the kiss, looking feverish as all can get, and uses his hand to grab at the tentacle and plunge the tip in, moaning at finally getting some intrusion, then uses his other arm to bring Dream's face to his turned head and kiss him as well.

He trembles at all the contrasting temperatures of hot and cold.

\-----------------------

cosmic_ink:

Dream tasted sweet, like molten lemon cubes melting on his tongue. It had Cross swooning, delving deeper into the golden twin’s cavern as he found himself wanting more of that addicting taste.

“Mnnh....”

The monochrome skeleton, now bared from the neck downwards, moaned and whined heavily into the kiss, to which Dream gladly swallowed. A gloved hand lovingly held Cross’ cheek, appreciating his bold efforts into the searing kiss.

His mind slowly was losing itself into a haze of heated pleasure, his soul singing out for more under the combined ministration from both twins.

_S-So cold, feels good...._

The oozing length wiggled inside him, roughly flicking against his quivering walls as the appendage plunged itself deeper into Cross’ cunt. It began to move, thrusting in a briskly pace with a pleased growl from Nightmare.

A strangled moan came rolling out as Cross parted from the kiss, his voice echoing out in the room.

“FUCK, ah...AH! Nightmare....oh, s-shit, oh STARS!”

Blearily, Cross picked up twin purrs of satisfaction, a reaction from his two instigators at his cry. A certain spot inside was pressed that led Cross to suddenly arched his spine, his fingers digging grooves into Nightmare’s shoulders while his skull fell back onto Dream’s.

The positivity guardian smiled into Cross’ neck, breath hot meeting his shivering bones. The hands previously teasing the latter’s clit, retreated away to instead fumble with the buckle of his belt.

“Dream~ I-I need....ah! N-Nightmare Ni—AhhnNN!!!”

Cross let out a keening cry as he felt Dream’s length grind against his purple flesh, slicking itself up with the help of the generous coat of fluids dripping down between his lips.

\-----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross clenched down on the tendril already inside him, wanting to move his hips against the contrasting heat of Dream's length as he leans forward towards Nightmare, elevating his hips to let his soaked fold part at least slightly around the tip along side the still trusting tendril.

He keens as the tendril starts to thrust up and into that spot again, hitting against it like it wants to pierce through, and explore depths that not even Cross knows he has.

Dream growls at the feeling of those wet folds parting around the tip of his heat, almost like a kiss, and he can taste the want Cross has.

Nightmare can taste the desperation, the fear of Nightmare and Dream pulling away for even a single second, and the dread there is in Cross against the sweeping sensation of losing control independency.

There was nothing to guard, not here, not now. All Cross has to do is take, and keep taking what they have to offer to the point of screaming, begging, and mindlessness.

Dream immediately pushes in, sheathing himself right alongside Nightmare in a slow, torturous motion, rubbing alongside Cross's inner, slick producing walls. He groans at the feeling of the cold, and the feeling of Cross's walls clenching. Even more so at the way Cross looks back at him, the guards eyelights flickering to hearts

\-----------------------

cosmic_ink:

It snapped something in Dream, something deep and ancient within his apple shaped soul, that wanted nothing more than to sink it’s hungry claws into his prey’s flesh and devour the other whole.

_Devour Cross. Make him theirs. No one else’s._

_Precious Cross. Their mate, only THEIRS._

With an otherworldly snarl that rivaled even his own’s sibling’s, Dream snapped his hips forward in one sharp motion, burying himself as deep as he could inside his captured’s wet hole.

The motion pushed both Cross and Nightmare back in its wake, garnering a garbled scream from the former and a curt grunt from his twin. The goopy twin rebounded with a hungry roar, repaying Dream’s sudden thrust with one of his own, settling on a punishing pace alongside his sibling.

Forced to take both lengths in their respective trysts, Cross was reduced to a crying, heat induced mess of sweat and fluids. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t think. Nothing was left inside his mind except the burning heat for more. More. MORE.

Words from his mouth stopped being coherent long ago, only bouts of warbled pleas and noises came through.

_Dream.....Nightmare.....So good....Don’t stop. Please Don’t STOP—AHH!!!_

\-----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

_Anything anything he would do anything to keep them both and he would be selfish enough to do anything-_

At this point Cross doesn't think beyond the moment. Can't bother thinking about consequences either.

He just wants them both. He needs them both.

_Please please please don't ever leave me_

He felt loose, unable to clench around them, his hole feeling thoroughly used, and the cold tentacle writhing against his clit becoming borderline too much and borderline not enough from how many times he has came already.

He kisses them feverishly, kisses them like it will kill him not to, whining into their mouth.

And almost abruptly they both pull out after what feels like a build up to his 10th? 20th? climax, and he cries "Fuck! No!" _No no don't don't-_

Then both twins will themselves to let Cross go, both their lengths still out, still having yet to come, and they watch as Cross looks disoriented for a moment, confused desperation causing tears to go down his face.

Nightmare croons and Dream purrs as Cross reaches a trembling hand down, takes both their lengths and then slams himself down on them-

And they both let out appreciative groans as Cross starts to ride them both all by himself with wild abandon, tongue rolled out, hands using both of them as support to keep himself steady as he _uses_ them to climb up towards his next orgasm, takes them both all _himself._

And he looks beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

\-----------------------

cosmic_ink:

The room was filled with a cacophony of moans and pleasures noises. The sheets were stained with the combined hues of all three’s magic, the bed creaking under their intense lovemaking.

Dream guided Cross’ skull around for another kiss while Nightmare suckled on his bones, leaving a trail of bruises in his path down the latter’s neck.

“Lovely Cross, precious mate.”

“Ours. Our mate. We choose you.”

“Our Chosen. Dear sweet Cross. How we love you so.”

“So pretty. Gorgeous, wonderful mate.”

Cross preened underneath their praise, tears staining his cheeks in streaks of pretty purple.

He felt so glad, so grateful. At the peak of his euphoria, he had never felt this much pleasure in all his life. This is incredible, absolutely mind blowing.

“Stay with us. Stay here. We won’t leave you.”

“Never. Never leave. We want you, Cross.”

“Stay, stay with us, won’t you?”

At that moment, both Dream and Nightmare thrusted up in sync, souls pulsing with so much love and adoration they had for their chosen lover.

The lights in Cross’ widened sockets flickered out of existence, his jaw dropping in a pleasure filled scream, his spine arching beautifully as he reached his climax.

\-----------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

He can feel a two burst of magic fill him in returns, some leaking out of his now loose opening, ruining the bed sheets further.

And then he feels exhaustion hit him like a truck, collapsing in their arms, shivering, his magic flickering in and out of existence and everything TOO sensitive.

His mind feels blank, numbed. He can't bring himself to think anything, just lay against Dream in an exhausted heap, purring loud without noticing he's doing it.

Dream tentatively cups the others skull, tilting it towards him to see flickering eyelights stare back and he feels his heart soar when Cross nuzzles back into his palms.

"Did we break him?" Nightmare's voice filters through, his twin sounding worried. Dream smiled and answered to quell his twins worries. "Oh, no, he just went into sub space I think... he's definitely happy. How does it look from your end?"

Nightmare grudgingly checks himself, feeling around with his senses, and finds that Cross's worries and fear are all together there. Just simply pushed back from euphoric bliss.

"I will get the wash cloth." the darker twin announces, climbing out of bed to go towards where the bathroom is. Dream humms in response and stays with the purring mess of a Cross.

\-----------------------

cosmic_ink:

Looking down, Dream couldn’t help but smile. Their lover was flushed purple, a dopey blissed out grin on his teeth as he purred adorably in guardian’s hold.

_Oh, Cross..... What are we gonna do with you~?_

He bent down, pepping a light kiss onto Cross’ frontal bone, radiating loving warmth while they wait for Nightmare’s return.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cosmic_ink:
> 
> *S C R E A M S* 
> 
> And here it is!!!! Holy fuck what a RIDE! 
> 
> Hope u lovelies enjoy reading~
> 
> \-----
> 
> writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:
> 
> Thank you for reading~~~
> 
> None of these things get planned in case anyone asks sksksks


End file.
